


Just Can't Stay Dead

by FantasticallyTragical



Series: I Want It All [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Greed (FMA) Lives, Greed Lives AU, Greed is an asshole, Not Canon Compliant, The prodigal asshole returns, This little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyTragical/pseuds/FantasticallyTragical
Summary: Greed just can't stay dead





	Just Can't Stay Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart of 'greed 3.0' by @m0rdecaw on Tumblr!

The homunculus was dead. He was very, very dead. Everyone hurries over to the Elrics as the brothers emerge from the Portal.

Behind them, the homunculus twitches. Then, he sits up. 

Everyone steps back in preparation for another fight. 

Thehomunculus scrunches his nose and cracks his neck, and says,

“That fucking hurt.”

He doesn’t attack or even move to stand, just sits there and smirks down at his hands, turning them this way and that. A flash of red on the back of the right one catches Ling’s eye.

“Greed?”

“‘Sup. Does anyone have some pants?”

“Pants?”

“Well, I’m not gonna walk around wearing a sheet. It’s just bad fashion.”

“Bad fashion?” Al mumbles, remembering the original Greed’s outfit. “Bad fashion?”

“How are you still alive?” Ling interrupts. He appears to be choking back tears. No one comments on this.

“Ed beat the shit out of every soul in there but mine, so I just… took over…”

“How do we know that the other guy won’t come back?” Hohenheim adds.

“I don’t know, man, I just want some pants.”

There’s a silence as everyone tries to adjust to this new reality.

“Well then, somebody give him some pants,” Ling says.


End file.
